fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Afton
Were you looking for information on Michael's Father, William Afton or his sister, Elizabeth? '' Michael Afton, also known as Eggs Benedict and Mike, is William Afton's eldest son. He is also the brother of Elizabeth Afton and Crying Child, as well as the technician of Circus Baby's Pizza World. Appearance Michael Afton only appears twice in ''Sister Location. Once, in the Bad Ending, he is shown as a shadowy figure, and in the other in the Custom Night minigames, where he is shown walking down the street. He has brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes, a purple shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. However, as the minigames progress, his skin gets progressively more rotten due to Ennard hiding in his body. Personality Michael's personality is not known, due to the lack of his development, but he seems to be well-acquainted with his neighbors, evidenced by the Custom Night minigames. He is also shown to be vengeful towards his father, judging by his tone in the 10/20 mode cutscene. Role in Sister Location Michael Afton is the main character of Sister Location, originally known as Eggs Benedict (due to HandUnit's keyboard malfunction). Throughout the nights, he accomplishes the tasks the job requires him to, though eventually it is revealed his father sent him to the facility to find his sister. Story It is speculated that he is told by his father to go to the facility to find his sister, Elizabeth, though it is unknown why William requested this. He, after completing the maintenance tasks, eventually discovers the Scooping Room, where the animatronics' plan is revealed, as he is disemboweled and the animatronics steal his body to escape. Transformation Golden Freddy V. Hard Cutscene After beating V. Hard Golden Freddy mode, Michael Afton, speaks to his father William Afton. }} As his speech ends, Springtrap moves into the frame, with a "Fazbear's Fright" sign visible in the background. Trivia *When you finish the Custom Night challenges on the hardest difficulty, you will be rewarded with a cutscene that shows what happened to Eggs Benedict after the Real Ending. *For the longest time, Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene that he was not. *Michael Afton seems to be fixing the mistakes that his father, William Afton, made. *Michael is the second protagonist to die in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, the first being his little brother from Five Nights at Freddy's 4's minigames. **However, excluding minigames, Michael is the only protagonist to canonically die. *In FNaF: Survival Logbook, it’s revealed that Michael knows about Nightmare Fredbear. * Eggs Benedict's name is actually a type of breakfast meal. **Benedict is a byword for Betrayal and Treason. *His appearance in the mirror in the "real" ending appears to be a blacked-out image of Rick Astley from his infamous 1987 music video "Never Gonna Give You Up".(1) **1987 is also the year that the "Bite of '87" supposedly took place. Audio Gallery Eggs Benedict Eggs Benedict Silhouette.png|Eggs Benedict's Silhouette in the Real Ending before he opens his eyes. 386.gif|Eggs Benedict opening his eyes in the Real Ending. Ending.jpg|Eggs Benedict's reflection in the Real Ending. OpenEyes.gif|Eggs Benedict's eyes just opening. AftonWalk1.gif|Eggs Benedict After Scooped Michael Ennard inside William's Body.jpeg|''The Events After the Real Ending.'' Ennard inside William's Body 2.jpeg|''Body decaying...'' PurpleProgression-300x75.png|Progression into Purple Guy. AftonWalk1.gif|First Minigame. AftonWalk2.gif|Second Minigame. AftonWalk3.gif|Third & Fourth Minigame. AftonWalk4.gif|Fifth Minigame. AftonWalk5.gif|Sixth Minigame. AftonWalk6.gif|Last Minigame. AftonGlitch.gif|Twitching. Regurjating.gif|About to regurgitate Ennard. AftonPuke.gif|Throwing Up. AftonFall.gif|Falling after Throwing Up Ennard. AftonLay.png|Laying down. AftonReawake.gif|Re-awaking. Tumblr inline ohvg4rfcbX1sxk5e7 500.gif|Re-awakening, extended. Zomble.png|Him standing up after his re-awakening. SpringtrapAppear.gif|Springtrap walks in for a second After Michael Talks References Category:People Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human